The Bump
by NonaRose
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the story It Grew With a Bump (Chapters about first heartbeat, first kick, Robin talking to the baby, smut even...) Ratings may vary.
1. Heartbeat

**A/N:** Hello there, my Roses! I've finally managed to write down the first one-shot. The chapters' lengths will vary depending on what the one-shot is about, anyways, I hope this lives up to your expectations and thank you for sticking around the original story **It Grew With a Bump**. 

**A/N2:** I know I've promised a smutty one but whenever I tried to continue writing it, I get writer's block so I'm keeping that one aside until later on.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, i do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are **unknown** to the Once fandom, also, mistakes are mine too.

* * *

She was 8 weeks along now, her bump was barely visible but it was there, both her and Robin could feel it, and her clothes were getting smaller too. She had to get rid of a few items, fold and put them away in a box until after she gives birth, a couple of her favorite pants wouldn't button and her shirts were tight around the chest. It was frustrating her, often sent her into bad moods and she would take it all out by kneading and punching doughs.

It was hilarious, if Robin had to be honest about it but if he cracked a smile during her _anger management session_ — as she called it — he would be the one punched instead and he couldn't go to work with a black eye.

Today was her appointment with Dr. Rosalyn Bell, it was nothing more than a usual checkup to see how her pregnancy was progressing and if there was anything wrong with her or the baby, they needed to put her on the vitamins she needed and write down anything extra if anything didn't seem quite right. Hopefully, everything's fine.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked, poking his head around the door to check on his pretend wife, she promised him she'd be ready in 5 minutes, half an hour ago and yet there she was standing infront of the vanity mirror, applying the last few touches of her makeup, "Regina!"

"What!" she snapped at him, he made her lose focus and now she ruined the right side of her eyeliner. Didn't he know that this was art and it shouldn't be rushed?

"We have to be there in less than 30 minutes, why are you even putting so much makeup on?" he asked, "we're going to the clinic, not to a party."

"Wait outside," she gritted her teeth, grabbing one of her makeup removal wipes, she rubbed off the messed up part of her eyeliner.

"Hurry up," Robin groaned, walking out again and closing the door behind him. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to piss her off, pissing off a normal Regina wasn't something anyone wanted to do but pissing off a pregnant, hormonal Regina who can't eat her favorite food because her stomach can't handle it and can't fit into her favorite clothes anymore because she'd gained weight, was even worse.

The Brit slumped down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She wont be finishing anytime soon.

He fell asleep moments after sitting down, waiting for _her Majesty_ to finish, he was snoring loudly out of exhaustion and it was the first thing Regina heard exiting the bedroom. She furrowed her brows in annoyance and walked over to him, smacking him across the chest with her handbag and startling him awake. "Get up," she snapped, "we're late!"

And all Robin did was roll his eyes and sigh; of course it was _his_ fault.

* * *

The drive to the clinic was two stops to McDonalds and Tesco, despite them being late, Regina forced him to stop and get her some chicken nuggets and then stop again for some ice cream on the way, she then asked him to return because the lid of the container was sticky and it took everything in him to keep his cool. _She's pregnant_ , he reminded himself continuously. He hoped the rest of the drive would be quiet but with Regina, it was impossible. She blasted songs from Adele to Rihanna before surprising him with a little bit of rap.

He had to admit though, she was pretty good at it.

They arrived just a few minutes late to her appointment, a little less than 10 minutes which surprised the Brit, he expected them to arrive much later than that but then again, he passed every speed limit there is so they wouldn't keep the doctor waiting for too long.

Soon after the nurse led them in and asked them to wait for the doctor, Robin helped the brunette up and on the bed before sitting down beside her on the plastic chair. He rested both his hands over the small swell of her stomach and rubbed it.

"Hey," Dr. Bell greeted, "you guys are late," she noted, smiling warmly at the couple.

"I apologize but we had a bit of a _situation_ ," Robin explained, narrowing his eyes at the brunette who rolled hers, "someone decided on a second breakfast—"

"Brunch," Regina cut him off.

"Second breakfast," he insisted, "and dessert too."

"I'm pregnant," Regina argued.

" _Children_ ," Dr. Bell teased as she set the brunette's folder down, "let's check on the baby now, shall we?"

Both Regina and Robin huffed, drawing a chuckle out of Rosalyn, she shook her head and applied the gel over Regina's small bulge, causing her to shudder at the coldness of it.

"Sorry," the doctor apologized.

"It's okay," Regina assured with a smile. She was eager to see _their_ unborn baby, she already knew it'll be nothing more than just a small speck but it was still their baby, a life growing inside of her and who wouldn't be excited to see that!

Rosalyn brought the device over and pressed it over Regina's abdomen, moving it around until a small image of a bean shaped figure appeared on the screen, causing the brunette to gasp which snapped Robin's attention to it, "What?" he asked, worried that something might be wrong with their baby.

"The baby," Regina whispered, motioning her finger toward the fetus on the screen, tears brimming her eyes.

"Th—that little thing…it's the baby?" he asked and Rosalyn chuckled, nodding her head to confirm.

"That _thing_ is your baby," the doctor smiled, "You're around 8 weeks and—" she paused and then added, "4 days. Thanksgiving baby?" she looked over at the couple and watched the young baker grin, nodding her head rapidly up and down.

"Yes," Regina chuckled.

"Well, everything seems to be healthy, the baby's growth seems normal," she clicked her tongue and looked over, eyes flickering from Robin to Regina, "do you guys wanna hear the heartbeat?"

"We can hear the heartbeat?" Robin asked, unaware that this was even possible and Rosalyn nodded her head.

The couple watched her fumble with the device for a few moments before a whooshing sound filled the room, it had Robin furrowing his brows in confusion but Regina cried. Unlike him, she knew exactly what that was, when the poor Brit believed something might've happened to the machine instead.

"Is…is that it?" he stuttered out the question and both women nodded their heads. It finally hit him and tears of joy welled up in his eyes, he let out a chuckle and took Regina's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

He was in disbelief, that tiny little bean shaped figure was their baby and this was its heartbeat!

It had to be the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard aside from Regina's voice.

"Our baby," Robin whispered.

"Our baby," Regina parroted, smiling at the way his eyes were glued over the fuzzy, black and white screen.

* * *

 **A/N:** **First Heartbeat** (Check!) **First kick next**! Please don't forget to leave a review, it makes me happy :)


	2. Emotions Overload

**A/N: Homogentisic Acid** : I know right! :( I still can't believe but here some more fluff and more to come :*

 **A/N2** : Please excuse my typos (and point them to me through messages!) because I'm kind of a mess, I haven't slept more than 2-3 hours and I've lived off caffeine since yesterday no thanks to _you-know-what_. Anyways, here's a humorous and fluff filled OS.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters (sadly). However, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom, also, mistakes are mine too.

* * *

She was 5 months along when he first heard that loud wail. It startled him, had him jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom where he saw Regina standing naked and staring at her reflection in the mirror, tears streaming down her face. He was scared, his mind immediately went to the baby and his hands flew to her belly, he repeatedly asked if she was okay, if the baby was okay but she sobbed and hiccuped, giving him no answer. She didn't seem to be in pain though, just…crying.

He cupped her face and forced her attention to him, asking her again if she was okay and this time she shook her head but it wasn't that what almost surprised him to the point of fainting because of his rapid heartbeat. It was the fact that she threw her head back and bawled like a little child and what was she crying over? You would never believe it.

Her nipples being darker due to the change in her hormones.

He stood quietly, staring at her in disbelief. She almost gave him a heart attack all because her nipples weren't as light as they used to be before the pregnancy?

Dear God, give him strength and sanity to continue.

He sat with her in his arms for three hours, playing with her hair and rubbing her belly, peppering kisses over her face every now and then as he continued to assure her that her nipples were just as beautiful as they were before.

Not in a million years did he think he'd be sitting there assuring a woman that her nipples still looked great but weird things happen in this world and he just had to learn to live with it.

She was 5 months and 26 days along when she cried again because Emma claimed her cravings were disgusting but the blonde was right because who on earth eats their cereal with sriracha sauce? But that wasn't the worst of it. She ate so many things that tested his gag reflex, which included bananas with ketchup and pickles smothered with frosting. Yep, she ate that and enjoyed too.

He glared at Emma and rubbed Regina's arm soothingly, reassuring her that her cravings were _not_ disgusting…while trying not to gag. **Wonderful**. But she didn't believe him, she continued crying and so he did the only thing he knew would work (and probably poison him too) He took a spoonful into his mouth and cringed but smiled and forced it down his throat, giving his pretend wife an _okay_ that made her smile before offering Emma a taste too. The blonde declined but one look at Regina's trembling lip and she gave in, and boy did that make Robin happy.

Payback's a bitch, wasn't it?

By now you'd think he would either be used to it or it would've stopped. **You wish**. It got worse.

She was 7 months along when she was preparing a quick lunch for the boys one day, fixing them sandwiches and fresh juice to go along with when she headed over to the freezer to grab herself a few ice cubes and — unfortunately for Robin — one managed to escape and fell to the floor. For a whole minute she quietly stared at it in disappointment before starting to sob again. At the point, all he wanted to do was to bash his head against the wall. He heard women can get a little too emotional during their pregnancies but not this, he never thought being _this_ emotional was even possible.

He learned by now that assuring her wasn't very helpful so he picked up the ice cube, washed it real quick under the water and tossed into his cup knowing she'd react badly if he threw it away, he smiled at her and thanked her for the single ice cube before pouring himself some of the juice and chugging it down, part of him wishing it was something strong because this woman was driving him crazy.

* * *

It went on and on this was. She cried over TV commercials, over getting a slightly burned pizza crust to even crying over the smell of her own baked goods.

He would never forget the day he walked into the bakery's kitchen to pick her up and found her crying, again (what a shocker!) He hung his head low and walked over to her, "What's wrong?" He asked with a sigh and she sobbed, pointing over at one of her two-tiers cake. He immediately thought that maybe she'd done something wrong and it was ruined but he inspected it and it looked perfect, just like her other cakes. "It's gorgeous, Regina." He told her, lowering himself to the ground and placing a hand on her knee, rubbing at it softly.

"I know," she whimpered and he arched a brow.

"Then what's wrong, sweetheart?" He frowned.

"It smells so good," she sniffled, blowing her nose again on her already used tissue before handing it to him and getting another.

The Brit looked down disgustingly at it and tossed it in the trashcan, wiping his hand on his jeans, was she really crying over the smell of the cake? "And that's a bad thing?" He asked, keeping his voice low and calm, talking to her in a way he would usually talk to children and she shook her head, it only confused him more. "Then what's wrong, baby?" He lifted one hand up, brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"It's for a client but now I wanna have some," she dragged the end of the sentence and he sighed. Of course she would cry over something like that.

"Don't you have any leftovers?" He asked and she shook her head. This is going to be tough, "Do you want me to bake you a small batch of it?" He offered but she shook her head again, telling him that it would take too long and she ran out of the frosting to have it along with it anyways.

If he ever ends up in an insane asylum, it would be her fault. He heaved out a breath, quietly thinking of something. He hated seeing her cry even if it was over the smallest and most meaningless things.

It took him a few minuets but then he got the most reckless thought, something he most certainly shouldn't do but he would to stop her from crying. He stood up, walked over to the cake with a knife and carved a small slice from the back. "What are you doing?" Regina exclaimed but he hushed her, she gaped at him as he brought over the slice on a small plate with a fork on the side. She didn't have enough time to process what he'd just done as he walked back to the cake and grabbed some more of the flowers and began filling the void with them and well, to her surprise the cake ended up looking even better.

No one would've suspected that there was a slice missing, until after they cut the cake of course but she smiled. His action made her blush. Just the fact that he would do anything to please her and put a smile on her face overwhelmed her with happiness. She knew, even though she couldn't tell him just yet. She loved him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this, more fluff to come, I promise!


End file.
